Crash Into Me
by ChampagneWishes
Summary: An accident in the school parking lot.
1. Chapter 1

Look a new story! Wow. Amazing. Might be a one shot...

* * *

"Come on Summer, do we have to go to the mall? Wouldn't you rather go sailing? On the boat- that I named for you?" Seth through in the name thing as a last ditch attempt.

"You can go sailing, I'm not stopping you. But it's cold. Wet. Salty. Do you think my hair just magically always looks this good?"

"Yes?" Seth said, hoping that was the right answer. "Summer, no matter what I think you look great."

"Yes, but you are not the entire school. And seeing as I'm already- I mean, I- I'm going to the mall?"

"Seeing as you're already what?" Seth asked.

"Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"You know you're very frustrating sometimes?"

"See, now you're just changing the subject!"

"No, you changed the subject!"

"Will you just come sailing with me? Pretty please? Like literally, very pretty please?"

"Aww, that's so sweet, but no. Marissa and I are going shopping."

"Alright…" Seth pouted, but knew the battle was lost. "Maybe Ryan will go with me…"

"Maybe!" Summer said, but Seth could tell she was doubtful. It was only about sixty- five degrees and windy. They were predicting thunderstorms that night.

"He always falls for the pretty please thing!"

"That's just kind of creepy…" Summer said and started for her car.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, later." Summer said, waving behind her. Seth headed back into the school to look for Ryan.

Summer flicked through her IPod. She'd given it to Seth for the weekend and he'd filled it with his Emo- whatever. Marissa had been digging it of course.

Her cell phone started to ring, "Hey Coop, where are you?" She cradled the phone against her ear, put the car in reverse and continued to flick through the IPod.

"I'm out front by the gate."

"What are you doing out there?" Summer glanced up at the rearview mirror. Seth had delayed her departure, and most of the other cars had vacated the lot.

"I uhmm…"

"Coop, were you smoking?" A long pause.

"Whatever, I'm coming to get you. And you'd better not reek like smoke, my dad will kill me if my car smells at all!" Summer hung up the phone, glanced at the rearview mirror and hit the accelerator.

*Crunch*

Summer froze.

What had she hit. She looked behind her. Nothing. Okay, maybe she'd better get out and double check. It was probably nothing, but still. Her dad would definitely be mad. An unexplained dent would make him madder still.

She put the car in park and climbed out. As she did, she noticed several people looking over and staring at her, and several were hurrying towards her.

With a sinking feeling, and her knees feeling wobbly, she walked around to the other side.

_Tell me it was… A dog. No a cat. No some icky horrible disgusting… _

_No!_

She looked around, Seth was standing at the top of the steps mouth agape. Staring down at her, in absolute horror.

*Two minutes early*

Ryan bounced lightly down the steps to the parking lot hoping to find Seth and get his ride home. Seth had said something about going sailing with Summer but since he hadn't exactly told Summer yet, Ryan had warned him to keep his expectations low.

There was no sign of Seth in the parking lot but he saw Summer walking to her car and climbing in. Maybe she knew where Seth was.

"Hey Summer!" He called, moving a little faster. She didn't hear him. He broke into a light jog and headed towards the car. It was humid, there was a storm coming in for sure. No way Summer was going out on the boat in this weather. And there was no sign of Seth, well maybe she knew where he went.

He saw her moving around in the front seat, the car idling in park. He meant to walk up and tap on the trunk, just to get her attention. Suddenly, without warning, the car shifted and slammed into reverse.

He felt himself thrown back several steps.

His head hit the saw Seth standing at the top of the stairs.

_Oh there you are._ He thought idly. Then he let his eyes close.

* * *

To one shot... Or not to one shot... That is the quest


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone should call an ambulance!"

"Who's car is that?"

"Someone should get Principal Kim!"

"Does this guy go here?"

"I called an ambulance!"

"Did someone get the school nurse?"

Summer watched as kids wheeled around Ryan's prone form. No one touched him. A couple of kids glanced at her, but so far no one seemed to realize it was her car. She leaned against its dented frame and told herself not to faint.

"Ryan!" Seth's voice was streaked with desperation as he ran towards them, moving faster than Summer had ever seen him move. "Ryan!" He was at Ryan's side in a moment. "Ryan, come on man. Not cool. Not cool man. Come on, you gotta wake up. Dad's going to be mad..." No response. "Mom will freak. Like really freak. Come on you gotta wake up."

"Seth..." Summer's voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Seth stared at her, as if he didn't register. "H-h-has someone called an ambulance?" One of his hands was still resting on Ryan's chest, which Summer noticed rose and fell with reassuring rthym.

"Sum? What's going on? I was-" Marissa seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Why is everyone-?" She saw Seth. Followed the path of his arm. Then her eyes moved back to the car. Then to Summer's trembling form. "Oh my God... Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious..." Seth's voice was choked with tears.

"Summer...?" Marissa moved closer to her best friend.

"Coop- I didn't... I didn't know he was there!" Summer cried, and then collapsed into Marissa's arm.

From somewhere in the distance a siren's wail grew louder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Meh, decided to just finish this.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe Summer hit you with her car."

Ryan rolled his eyes, even though it hurt a little. "And that's why women shouldn't be allowed to drive." He muttered.

"Ryan!" Kirsten appeared in the hospital room, she was pretending to be angry but everyone could tell she was just happy Ryan was OK enough to be cracking jokes.

"You know honey, he might be right." Sandy appeared behind his wife and kissed her head then ducked behind her and went to Ryan's bedside. Kirsten followed. "How you feeling kid?"

"Ready to be out of this hospital."

"Well, we just finished out your paperwork. Should have you sprung free from here in moment."

"Mr. Uh-" The nurse glanced at the paperwork, clearly confused for a moment. "Cohen?"

"Yes?" Sandy and Seth answered together.

"No, I'm sorry, I was talking to the patient." The nurse tried to see around them.

"I'm Atwood." Ryan told her.

"Oh, right. Mr. Atwood, you're free to go. Just don't forget, we want to see you back here in two days."

"Right." Ryan sighed. He wasn't home free quite yet. Apparently being unconcious for nearly five minutes was considered a bad thing.

"Hey." Kirsten squeezed his arm. "At least they're not keeping you over night."

"Right..." Ryan sighed. "I'm ready to go home."


End file.
